


EddsWorld Oneshots

by Savel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD, Abuse?, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Death, Drinking, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PTSD?, Self harm?, Swearing, Transgender, Violence, breakdowns, mind-control, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-13 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19956310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savel/pseuds/Savel
Summary: Where I will put oneshots in, you can request some things too on the first page!I made this because I will probably add more to this than my other story, so this is just something to read if bored or smth skskI will put warnings required for each chapterEnjoy uwu





	1. Request here!

Started this so people can read some of my other works instead of waiting 100 yrs for a new update on I Need Some Love So uh ye

**Ships I'll do:**

EddTom

TordTom

MattTom

EddMattTordTom

**How to request:**

Ship:

Plot Idea:

Smut/Fluff/Angst:

Other little facts:

Warnings:

Request away!!


	2. Controlled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tord kidnaps tom, making him useful for his army, and the visor on his head can mind control. edd notices him missing, and does something about it. 
> 
> Was supposed to be EddTom but it wasn't rlly, sorry dude oofers

I sat up slowly and looked around the room I was in. There were bars in front of me, a toilet in one corner and a bed, which I seemed to be laying on. I stood up and rubbed my head. I walked over to the bars and grabbed onto them before stumbling backwards as shocks ran through my body.

I groaned, lifting my hand to my head and went to rub at my eyes before coming into contact with something covering them. I frowned and reached my other hand up, grabbing onto the box and pulled at it, trying to get it away from my face before letting out a scream as the  pain went through my head, causing me to fall over onto the ground, landing on my ass.

I moved my hands away and panted, a few inky tears rolled down my cheeks, staining them. I rubbed at my cheeks, whimpering softly. I stood up again, picking at my sleeves and walked over to the bed before hearing a familiar accent, making me tense up.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” The man spoke, causing me to turn around. I narrowed my eyes, or well, box? I don’t know what it looked like. 

“What the fuck do you want with me, commie?” I spat, walking closer to the bars but didn’t touch them, hands turning into fists. He laughed, grinning and stared at me. That's when I noticed the scars on the right side of his face. 

“Well, I want you to join my army, Thomas! I want you to become my greatest weapon, I know about your monster side and don’t even pretend you don’t have one.” He spoke, grinning and stepped closer to the bars.

“I will never join your dumb little army! You all probably just jerk each other off and watch hentai all day!” I yelled at him before falling onto my knees as I tried ripping the box thing, it sending shocks of pain through my head and body, an  **_ERROR_ ** screen popping up, flashing over and over again.

I squirmed on the ground, screaming and kicking at nothing before the pain soon stopped, feeling either blood or tears dripping from my eye sockets and down my cheeks. I panted and breathed harshly, letting out a quiet sob as the  **_ERROR_ ** screen went away. It probably popped up because the shock went on for longer this time. 

“Now let me rephrase that. You  **will** join my army and you  **will** become my greatest weapon or I  **WILL** continue to torture you! Got It!?” He yelled, glaring at me once I sat up from the ground, sniffling slightly. I frowned a bit and nodded, listening to him as I didn’t want any-more pain to happen to me.

“Good boy, now,  **_stand up_ ** .” He commanded and I followed orders without any hesitation. Soon a loading screen popped up on my eyes. 

_ “Scanning brain and starting mind control…”  _ A random voice spoke, making me confused and look around, trying to find the voice.

_ “Mind control scan complete. Thomas Rosewood is now under your command, Red Leader.”  _ The voice spoke as I stood up straighter, staring at Red Leader as I held my hands together behind my back. 

“Very good, now come along Thomas, there is work that must be done.” Red Leader informed, unlocking the cell door and began walking off. 

“Yes sir,” I replied, following behind as I looked around, taking in my surroundings and the voice giving me information about them. 

* * *

I was wandering around the base, soldiers saluting or giving me concerned looks. About a month ago, Tord and I started to date, even though I don’t feel anything towards, I said yes because I didn’t want him to hurt me if I said no. 

But it began to become toxic very quickly. He has cracked my visors a few times and has given me bruises before. This time, my visors were cracked badly, that side glitching and showing half of the  **_ERROR_ ** sign.

My lip and nose had dried blood around it, there was also a handprint around my neck, red and swollen. 

_ “You should go to the infirmary, Thomas, your neck is quite damaged because of Red Leader. You could lose your worse or your airway can get blocked if this continues.”  _ The voice in my visors said, glitch a bit. 

I simply shook my head and continued to walk, fingers tapping against my legs before soon stopping to listen to the intercom. 

**_“Thomas Rainhart, come to my office now.”_ ** Red Leader said before it turned off. I sighed, frowning a bit as I headed to his office.

I knocked on the big doors than slowly entered and stood in front of his desk, looking at him with an emotionless face.

He looked up and grinned, getting up from his seat and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, causing me to flinch slightly. He chuckled and roughly kissed me, digging his nails into my sides and pulled them upwards, causing me to gasp and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. He then pulled away and shoved me, causing me to stumble but stopped myself from falling over.

He clasped his hands together and sat back down at his desk, feet resting on top of it.

“So Tommy, I have a little surprise for you! Bring them in!” He said the last bit into his walkie-talkie. The doors behind me open, so I turned around and my eyes widened slightly as I saw two people be brought in. They looked familiar but I couldn’t exactly remember them.

“So Thomas, do you remember your old friends? Edd and Matt?” He asked me, placing his hands on my shoulders and squeezed, causing me to flinch as I nodded slightly. 

“Ah, fabulous! because I want you to kill one of them!” He informed than grabbed the gun from the holster and placed it into my hands.

The guy with the green hoodie stared at me with a sad and pleading look. I believe his name was Edd.

“Thomas please don’t kill us, please Tom, do you remember us? We were your friends!” He cried, tears falling from his eyes as I lifted the gun and pointed it at him. The ginger, Matt, just sat on the ground, sobbing loudly.

“Tom please, you don’t have to do this! He’s just using you, please!” He begged, causing my hands to start shaking.

“ **ENOUGH!** Chose one or I’ll kill both of them!” Tord yelled as he hit the back of my head. I whimpered softly and closed my eyes’ as the visors began to glitch more, the screen flashing  **_ERROR_ ** over and over again.

I began to recall all the events that have happened between Tord and me. He says he loves me yet he hurts me. A few tears began to fall down my cheeks as I quickly more the gun to my temple.

**_BANG_ **

The three former friends stared at the now-dead Thomas, blood pooling around his head as the visors switched off, no longer showing the  **_ERROR_ ** sign or any sign of life anymore.

“Such a shame. A perfect killing machine wasted. Guards, take him out. I don’t want the place stinking up because of him. And take the inmates with you. Kill them or do something with them. I want them gone either way.” The leader said, sitting down at his desk and lit a cigar, taking a puff.

“FUCK YOU TORD! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!” The green hooded man cried out, struggling against the guards before two gunshots were heard once the doors to the big office closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also these oneshots will only be abt a few pages long (3-4 pages long in google docs)


	3. Can't Focus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own idea sksk

I paced around my room as I had gotten up from my chair as I couldn't focus on the task I was doing, which was just writing some notes down for a new song I was making. 

I shake my hands while accidentally hitting myself whenever my whole body twitched, mumbling small ‘ows’ from time to time as I did so. I also chewed on one of my chewable stim toys that hung around my neck like a necklace. 

It was a reddish-blue colour that was shaped in a UFO kind of way. Tord had gotten for me a while ago as he had seen me chewing on pens, my clothes and nails too much.

I was drooling a lot because of the chew toy. That was the only downside of having a chew stim toy is the drool that happens because of it and it made my breathing heavier as I tried chewing it.

I soon tried to stand still, fiddling with my sleeves before dropping down onto the ground with a small thud, landing on my knees. My hands flew up to my hair and I gripped the icky thing, closing my eyes.

I didn't like the feel of my hair, so I let go of it and turned my hands into fists. I haven't washed my hair in a week or so and It was disgusting to me.

I let out a loud cry out of frustration, not knowing or caring if anyone was home or not. The chew toy dropped out of my mouth at the cry and black, inky tears began to roll down my cheeks, staining them a light blackish colour.

I soon heard my bedroom door open and I felt some wrap their arms around me. I quickly shoved the arms off me and shuffled away, opening my eyes as my breathing worsened, chest rising and falling rapidly.

I couldn’t see who it was properly because of the black tears that covered my vision. I felt something soon be placed on my lap and I grabbed it, realizing it was Tommee Bear. I hugged the small bear close to my chest.

“Its okay Tommy Bear, it’s just me Tord, alright?” I heard him speak before a hand grabbed my arm gently and rubbed it with his thumb. 

I nodded slightly and wiped my eyes, slowly calming down before I felt the Norwegian man pull me onto his lap and hugged me close to his chest, rubbing my back gentle. I tensed a bit when he did but soon calmed down, relaxing against him and listened to his heartbeat, biting my bottom lip gently.

I pulled away from his chest slightly before wiping my eyes on my hoodie sleeves before resting my head on his chest once again, sighing. I closed my eyes and gripped at his hoodie.

“Do you want something to eat?” He asked and I nodded, not saying anything. I soon felt Tord stand up and hold me still. I opened my eyes again and picked at Tord’s hoodie.

“Nonverbal now, hm?” He questioned and I nodded once again, shifting and bit at his hoodie. He sighed softly and continued rubbing my back. He soon placed me down onto the counter and stood between my legs, holding my thighs.

“I’ll make you a bowl of cereal, alrighty my elskede?” He told me and I didn’t say anything, nodding and held Tommee Bear close to me.

He moved away, patting my thigh gentle and gave me his signature crooked smile. I blushed slightly and looked down at my lap, playing with my bears ears as I heard Tord chuckle.

He grabbed the box of fruit loops, a bowl, a spoon and the milk. He poured the cereal in than the milk. He placed the bowl of cereal and the spoon on the table before walking over to my and picked me up. He moved me over to the table, sitting down with me on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my side with his thumb once I turned around and began to eat the bowl. I swung my legs a bit and sniffled from time to time. 

“Afterwards, I’ll run you a nice hot bath and wash you, as well as your hair. Only if you’re okay with being naked around me.” He informed me and I nodded slightly, smiling.

“Bubbles…?” I asked quietly, glancing back at him. He smiled more and nodded, hugging more tighter.

“Of course elskede.” He kissed my shoulder gently than stood up, holding me after I finished eating. He turned me around and I wrapped my legs around him, putting Tommee bear into my hoodie pocket.

Tord walked to the bathroom, placing me down, closing the door and turned on the taps to the bath, making sure it was hot but not enough to hurt me hot and put the plug into the bathtub.

I stripped myself of my clothing, placing it into the hamper and placed Tommee Bear on the sinker counter. I walked over to Tord, covering myself and waited for Tord to turn off the taps, putting bubble stuff into it and afterwards I got into it.

I sat down and relaxed, sighing softly. I smiled at Tord as he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner as well as a measuring jug. He put water into it and wet my hair, making it go downwards. I giggled softly and he put some shampoo onto his hand than began rubbing it into my hair, humming softly.

I relaxed more, purring softly as he scrubbed the shampoo into my hair. Afterwards he washed it out with the measuring jug than grabbed the conditioner and did the same thing he did with the shampoo then washed it out.

He then drained the bath after a while when it began to get cold. I got out of the tub after he washed the black tear stains off my cheeks. I smiled and he wrapped a fluffy towel around me.

“Dry yourself, I’m going to go get a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a shirt, okay?” He asked, going to exist the bathroom.

“And your hoodie…?” I asked quietly, looking up at him and he nodded, letting out a small ‘mhm’ before walking out and shut the door behind him.

I watched him leave before starting to dry myself. I soon finished and looked at the door when I heard it open, watching Tord walk in. I shuffled over to him and grabbed the clothes, putting them on.

I put the hoodie on it and it fell to my knees, the sleeves going way over my hands. I soon felt Tord pick me up and I snuggled into him, grabbing Tommee Bear when we walked past him. 

Tord carried me somewhere, soon entering his bedroom and laid me on his bed than laid down beside me, hugging me from behind. I grabbed onto his hands and held them gently, smiling as I closed my eyes. 

After a while I soon fell asleep, feeling Tord rub his thumbs across the tops of my hands and hum softly.


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom never came out to the guys as a monster and has managed to hide it from them for a long time now. But, one day, he starts slowly showing more and more of that monster and worries that the others will hate him or leave him and finds himself completely surprised when they simply try their best to help and comfort Tom through the whole ordeal.
> 
> Warnings: Pain, monster shifting, crying, poly relationship

I paced around my bedroom, gripping at my hair as I tried calming myself down as my tail moved quickly behind me. I didn’t know how to hide my tail, horns or ears anymore. It would be uncomfortable if I sat down with my tail in my pants or up my hoodie, it would also strain and hurt.

My ears were on the side of my head to I had to wear a beanie to hide them but the horns poke through the beanie. I had no way to hide anything and it was annoying.

I took in some deep breaths and let them out before hearing a slight knock at my bedroom door. 

“Tommy bear, are you okay? We haven’t seen you come out of your room at all today yet and we’re a bit worried…” I heard one of my boyfriends, most likely Edd, call out to me from outside of my door.

I bit my lip, taking in a deep breath, slowly letting go of my hair as my tail slowed down its movements.

“Yeah I’m fine Eddie,” I informed but I was in fact the opposite of okay. I didn’t know how to hide my monster side anymore and I didn’t want to tell my boyfriends in case they broke up with me and kicked me out of the house. I would have nowhere else to go, well I could go to my mums but she lives hours away and it would be too much of a hassle getting everything there.

“Okay, can we come in then, kjærlighet?” I heard my Norwegian boyfriend request. I stared at the door and started to pick at my lips, causing it to start bleeding slightly but I slid my tongue over my lips to get rid of the slight bleeding.

“Uh, not rea-really? I just want to… to be left alone right now.” I uttered out, flinching whenever I pulled some skin off my lips, causing to have scab up or scar over the years of me doing it as a nervous habit.

“Are you sure baby? You seem a bit distressed and like you’re about to cry..” Another voice followed after my one. Matt’s I’m guessing. And did I sound like I was about to cry? I guess I was. They seemed to know everything that I was about to do, especially when I seemed like I was going to cry.

“Uh yeah... Yeah, I’m sure Matty... I just… I don’t know..” I sighed and sat down on the ground as my head began to pound in pain. It was like something was hitting against it and it just throbbed. 

I gripped my head, covering my monster ears as the pain worsened and I began to whine, falling onto my side. I soon heard my bedroom door open and a pair of hands grab at me as I was picked up and placed on someone's lap.

I gripped the person, shoving my head against their chest as I closed my eyes, disgusting black tears escaping from them and somewhat staining my cheeks a light black colour.

I felt hands rub at my back, hushed voices telling me how to breathe and calm down but I couldn’t hear it properly as my mind was blocking all the noises out so I couldn’t understand anything really.

Soon I let out a scream and pushed my body away from whoever was holding me, making me end up on the floor and I arched my back, scratching at the carpet as I began to shift into my full monster side. My eyes turned into one as the black inky tears fastened and dripped down my cheeks, my teeth sharpening and my tail growing longer as well as my horns, making it sharper and pointer.

I felt fur start to cover my whole body and hands trying to get me to calm down. I pushed them away and shuffled backwards, letting out choked sobs as I tried to breathe properly, teeth clenching together in agony.

I finally opened my eye as I had it closed, not wanting to see their reaction of my monster form. I stared at them, my anxiety worsening before I felt two hands cup my cheeks and wipe the tears away. I stared at the person in front of me, which turned out to be Matt.

He smiled at me gently as I soon felt two arms around me on either side, looking to see Edd and Matt on either side of me. I slowly calmed down, taking in deep breaths through my nose and letting them out through my mouth.

“Feeling better now pumpkin?” Matt questioned, making me nod as I couldn’t really talk in this form.

“That’s good, now let's move to the bed so we can all cuddle and we can help you calm down, hm?” He asked and I nodded once again, standing up with them and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the bed as I watched Edd leave than come back with a damp rag. 

He wiped the black stains off my cheeks then put it in the bathroom beside my room before laying down with me and the others. I laid down on Tord’s chest as they all cuddled him and me. I smiled and closed my eyes, purring once I felt someone start scratching at my fur. 

I heard them all chuckle a bit and felt three kisses get placed on my head. I sighed in happiness and curled up slightly on Tord’s chest, kissing it softly. I felt Tord’s chest rise and fall as he chuckled.

“Love you Tommy bear.” My tallest boyfriend told me in a hushed tone, rubbing my back gently and hummed.

“I love you as well as my elskede.” The Norwegian purred out into my ear. I blushed a bit as his hands went a bit too low but I let him as he placed his hands just above my bum.

“Hey Pumpkin? I love you too.” The ginger mumbled to me, petting my head as I purred more loudly, nuzzling against his hand and kept my eyes closed. I couldn’t say it back to them but I think that they know that I loved them back.

Soon we were all fast asleep, cuddling up against each other in such a nice warmth.


	5. Die Bitch Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first half of these was created at the beginning of the year for class, so i finished it
> 
> warnings: Death, uhh abuse mention uh thats it
> 
> Also dont question the title

I walked through the house, dragging my fingertips across the run down walls. I hummed a soft tune to myself, a soft smile on my face.

This run down, old house was like a second home to me, away from my actual one. I felt safer here than at home, i felt safer away from my parents.

Well, I don’t see them as my  **parents** , they’re monsters. Abusers. Ass-holes. 

My jaw clenched a bit at the thought of my  **parents** and what they do to me. My inky coloured eyes squeezed closed tightly as I dug my nails into the walls, pulling my hand away than punched it, causing a hole to form because of that. 

I opened my eyes and tears began to spill out of them, running down my cheeks and onto the floor. They were warm and when I tried wiping them away, they stained my cheeks. The tears were black and inky. Many people thought it was disgusting.

They thought I was disgusting in general. They thought I was a monster because of the way I look. Because of my ink coloured eyes that I had no control of having. I never wanted these and I hated myself because of it.

I used my sleeve to wipe the tears away, pulling my fist away from the hole in the wall and began heading outside of the run down house. I pulled at the somewhat ragged clothes that clung to my heated body.

It was hot, seeing as it was summer and I didn’t have any shorts or t-shirts. I only had long sleeved shirts and pants. 

I began heading home, running a bit. I shoved past people, some of them calling out to me but I just ignored them. It was starting to get dark and I knew my  **parents** would be home soon.

I soon ran inside, the smell of beer and tobacco instantly filled my nose, making it scrunch up in disgust. I coughed slightly and rubbed at my eyes, heading to the bathroom. I washed my face to get rid of the black stains on my cheeks. 

I soon heard the front door open, making me panic a bit and I rushed to my room, closing and locking the door. I took my shoes off and got under the sheets, closing my eyes to make it seem like I was asleep.

I gripped my worn out teddy bear close to my chest, digging my nails into it as I tried not to start crying. I heard my  **parents** talking about me and calling me names through the wall and also hearing their footsteps against the squeaky staircase. 

I flinched slightly and clenched my jaw a bit as I heard one of them bang on the door after trying to open the door by wiggling the doorknob.

**“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!”** I heard my dad yell, causing me to panic more and the cursed inky black tears formed in my eyes again, some of them falling as I wiped my nose, sniffling a bit and frowned.

I then heard quiet talking as nothing else happened. I heard them saying  **‘maybe he’s asleep?’** .

I than heard them walk off and I sighed quietly in relief. I sat up and rubbed my eyes again before getting out of the old bed. I than put my shoes back on and grabbed a backpack from under my bed. I put most of my clothes into it along with some of my drawing stuff and books I had as well as my wallet.

Afterwards I walked over to the window and unlocked it, pushing it upwards to open it. That caused quite a loud squeak as I opened it. I then heard footsteps come back up the stairs in quick steps, so I quickly grabbed my teddy bear from my bed, shoving it into my hoodie pocket with slight difficulty. As I climbed out of the window, grabbing onto the tree and climbed down it quickly, getting a few pieces of splinters in my hand.

I began to run down the street, looking behind me slightly to see if they were following me or not than looking forward again once I made sure they were not following me.

I ran into the town close to my house and slowed down once I entered the town square and shopping district area. I walked over to the fountain and sat down beside it, leaning back against.

I began to pant loudly, closing my eyes. I turned around slightly and wet my hand, washing my face of the black ink stains. I turned back around and ran a hand through my short and messy hair, sweat beading down my forehead.

I opened my eyes and looked around me, lots of people walking past me without looking at me, some do look at me but don’t do anything or others just give me worried and concerned look.

I coughed slightly and stood up, stretching and began walking around. I could tell that this place was busy basically 24/7 because of all the people that were here. I heard loud music and saw neon lights. It was actually quite nice to look at something so clean and not old or run-down.

I grabbed my wallet from my bag and placed it in my pocket where my teddy was. I had stolen some money from my parents stash a few days ago. I had been planning my escaping for a while but was waiting on the perfect opportunity to do so.

I began heading to a certain friend's house, humming softly to myself and smiling slightly.

I was

**Free**

Something I thought I would never get or feel. I giggled slightly and danced slightly, soon feeling raindrops hit the top of my head. I looked upwards and smiled more to myself before hearing a loud screech.

I looked back in front of me and saw bright lights before falling over. I hit my head against the ground before black began to cover my vision.

No…

This wasn’t meant to happen!

I was meant to be free! Away from danger! Away from….  **Them…**

The last thing I saw was a person rushing over to me before my vision completely disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also it would be great if you guys put some uhh mental ward facts or just things in general abt them in the comments. little hint for a future oneshot so would be appreciative


	6. Some Art Isn't Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: suicide, mentions of self harm but written differently?? fuck idk, mental health shit sucks  
> wrote this in 10 minutes so enjoy or smth  
> also sorry its shorter than the others

_ They say art is a wonderful thing to admire _

_ No matter what it is _

“He’s losing a lot of blood! Matt call 911 now!”

_ They say it’s beautiful no matter what _

_ Art can be whatever you want it to be _

“Come on Tom, don’t leave us now… not like this..Come on buddy…”

_ But a certain art is not accepted or appreciated _

_ You can be ridiculed, frowned down upon or shamed for it _

“He is in a critical state, if you had found him later, he would be gone, he’s lucky to be alive. You may see him when he wakes up, which might take awhile.”

_ You are told you are just seeking attention _

_ That you don’t actually feel that way and are lying _

“Thank god you’re awake and alive, Tommy, why did you do it? Why didn’t you tell us you were hurting?”

_ You are called insane, treated differently because you aren't  _ **_happy_ **

_ People don’t want to be friends with you or talk to you because of  _ **_everything_ **

“Thomas, you are free to go home but you are to be in any of your friends supervision at all times. We can not risk anything happening to you again.”

_ People soon hate you and that art you create gets more frequent and worse _

_ They continue to ignore and hate you until it gets way to much _

“Tom you haven’t spoken a lot since you’ve come home, you won’t even speak to your therapist. Have you even been taking your medication or sleeping? You look ill.”

_ The wire inside you just snaps and everything goes downhill _

_ You can’t control it anymore, everything just hurts and my head hurts _

**“SHUT UP! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!”**

_ You don’t control it anymore _

_ Your just sick and tired of  _ **_EVERYTHING_ **

“Thomas, open the door, i know we have been crowding you alot but we’re worried about you and your mental health. You don’t talk to us anymore.”

  
  


_ The only way you seem to control the pain and the art is everywhere _

_ It’s everywhere you look on yourself, and it hurts _

“I love myself. It’s all going to be fine. This art piece will be great and everyone will  **LOVE** it!”

_ Soon you start to believe you are the art but a disgusting piece of art _

_ The art slowly becomes you everyday _

“Why did you cut your cheek? Why do you have cuts everywhere…?”

_ Soon the art is you and the people… hate it.. _

_ You thought this is what the people  _ **_wanted_ **

“Tom come on, we need to take you back. Your getting worse. Like, look at you, there are cuts everywhere on you!”

_ I hate this feeling soo much _

_ I just want people to enjoy my art as much as i do _

“His state has gotten much worse. We need to keep him separated from everything. He’s becoming a  **danger** .”

_ I just want people to enjoy it _

_ Why arent they enjoying it? _

“Tom.. Tom no… THOMAS N-” 

**“FUCK YOU GUYS”**

**_BANG!_ **

_ Now everyone will know about my art _

_ They will love it _

_ They will see it everywhere _

_ The boy who killed himself for the wonders of art _

_ But this art is frowned upon _

_ And so was his mental health _

_ People just turned away when he needed them the most _

_ Or acted like he was a child and never let him do his own thing _

_ People are awful _

_ I hate people _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz i would uhh tips or facts abt mental wards famssss


	7. Happy Deathday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own idea that took 10 minutes to write of my phone haha
> 
> !!WARNINGS PLEASE READ!! Suicide, school shootings, death
> 
> !!DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THOSE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey short, made on phone
> 
> READ WARNINGS PLS

At the age of 18, people get the day of their death shown on their body. Some people die the very next year or in the next 40 years.

Some already die well before their 18th birthday and their number still show after they have well and truly died.

  
  


On his 18th birthday, the eyeless male got the thing he had wished for the most. A new bass guitar was one of those things as he had broken his old one. Most of the strings had come off.

He had wished for it for years but he only lived with his mother so it was hard for her to pay for it as she worked 2 jobs to care for the both of them. His dad had died while he was young, right in front of his eyes as well, which has traumatised him a bit but he pushed through it so he could prove he was strong for his wonderful mother.

Seeing as Thomas’ birthday was on the weekday and his mother had to work, he went to school to spend time with his friends.

Anyway, he had waited all day for his death day to be shown on his body, checking every minute if he could throughout the school day.

Soon, he forgot about it when he finally had classes with his best friends. He talked to them all class long, making jokes and poking fun with his crush, Tord.

“Isn’t that… today..?” He soon heard one of his friends, Edd, ask and he looked over at him, confused.

“What do you mean?” He tilted his head slightly to the side.

“Hold on..” The green clad said, taking his phone out before taking a photo of his face then showed it to Tom.

He…

He was right. That was today.

The eyeless male frowned as he stared at the photo before looking up as he heard a few gasps.

He saw every student and teachers death days suddenly change to today.

He was confused.

Oh so confused until.

Well until he heard screams and gunshots from the hallway. 

“Lockdown is in progress. Please make sure that you go into the nearest classroom and lo-“

A gunshot was heard over the intercom before a guy with a huge gun and vest kicked open the door.

All the students in the classroom screamed but they were quickly shutted up by gunshots.

Silence soon followed…

Silence swept through the whole school as the shooters killed all the children they could find.

They had gotten away before the police arrived.

Thomas..

Thomas has somehow survived, having used a desk for coverage and pretended to be dead.

His deathday number glitched, flickering between random dates.

He looked around the classroom, inky hot tears falling down his face, staining them a black colour as he looked over at his friends.

His friends did not make it unfortunately.

He stared at them as he sobbed before being pulled away from a S.W.A.T uniformed officer. Only a few kids had managed to survive. He saw his mum. She had rushed over as quickly as she could when she heard the news about the shootings.

She grabbed and held her son close to her body, holding him tightly as if he would suddenly disappear if she loosened the hug for even a second.

She comforted her son as best as she could, kissing his head softly every once in a while. Surely, this poor boy will be traumatised. Scared of any alarm or guns or loud noises.

This poor child will forever be scared because those monsters decided to end innocent children’s lives.

Thomas’ deathday number finally settled on a day. A year from now. It never says how the person will die but surely it is easy to tell that this young child destined of a bad future will die of suicide. A one year anniversary for the deaths of his friends and fellow classmates.

And that’s how Thomas died. Taking the thing he feared the most and put it to his head, killing himself as he pulled the trigger. His mum followed soon after, not able to deal with the loss of having no son anymore.

Happy deathday Thomas. May your soul finally rest with your friends and parents wherever you are.


	8. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings on this one
> 
> !! WARNINGS: Rape, alcoholism, mental breakdowns !!

The first time Thomas ever had sex was in highschool with his first girlfriend.

He hated the feeling of being inside of a girl, it felt weird too him. 

He broke up with her the next week, making up an excuse that it wasn’t working out when in reality he realised he was gay.

He especially knew he was gay when a month later a foreign student arrived to his school, the kids name being Tord and he was Norwegian.

Tord was a tall and lanky teenager, nearly the same height as Tom’s brunette friend, who was standing at a good 6’2 as the new kid stood at 6’1 and Matt standing at 6’0.

The eyeless male stood at around 5’7, not being very tall for his age group, basically being the shortest in his year.

The new boy barely knew any English, only short and very simple sentences, which Tom soon found adorable after a few days.

One of Tom’s best friends quickly formed a friendship with Tord and ever since then the teen hanged out with Tom, Matt and Edd.

Thomas quickly realised he was falling for the Norwegian as whenever the boy pulled him into a hug or had an arm around his shoulder, Tom blushed and would try hiding his face in his hoodie.

Now, Tom has a supportive mum but he didn’t know that just yet as he grew up with kids that called everything ‘gay’ and he didn’t want to be made fun of for being gay.

So he kept his feelings to himself and soon after a year or so the feelings spilt. 

And not in a good way.

Not at all.

Thomas bottled his feelings up so much for the Norwegian that it soon turned into anger and hatred towards him.

He began lashing out, yelling at Tord it at his friends and he grew distant from the boy he had a crush on, now leading into the start of their hatred towards each other.

Once they all left school, they moved in together and began working. After a few years Tord left to go ‘after his dreams in the big city’.

He left for eight years and during those times some fucked up shit happened to the poor eyeless man.

He was out drinking at the local bar, which he did every few weeks when he had a especially hard day at his job.

At this point of time, his drinking wasn’t a problem.

He drank one too many bottles of vodka and this guy was flirting with him, next thing he knew was that he was being pressed against the dirty wall of the alleyway, face hurting as it was squashed against it by that guy.

His lower half hurt a lot as the guy pounded into him. Tom had a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth and arms pinned to his back as tears rolled down his cheeks as the guy whispered horrid things into his ear, telling him how much of a tease he is or how much of a slut he was being and how he was begging for this.

He hated the feeling and his neck was hurting as he felt it being bit into hard enough to draw blood and the guy was holding his wrists and hip so hard that it may bruise.

Soon he felt the guy push him harder against the wall and feel something warm enter him. 

Tom whined softly against the piece of cloth, letting out a sob as the guy stroked him, being forced to cum.

Soon he was left alone in the alleyway, bottom half of his body naked and he was sobbing. 

He slowly moved his hands to his bum and gently placed his fingers around his rim, pulling his hand away to look at his fingers, noticing a mixture of cum and blood.

He let out a louder sob and pulled his pants back up, heading home slowly.

He arrived back home around 3 in the morning, got in the shower and cleaned himself, making his skin red from how hard he was scrubbing himself with the washcloth.

A week passed and he could still feel the man's hands on him, touching him in places he didn’t want to be touched. He never told his friends and he never planned too.

From then on, his drinking became worse but he only drank in the house, locking himself in his room.

He wore long clothes, not matter the weather as he was scared of showing off too much skin and being called a slut.

As eight years finally passed and Tord returned, he noticed how the eyeless male was just,,, there.

He never talked unless he was directly talked to but even then he barely held a conversation. He just stared off into space, drinking from his flask or straight from the bottle.

Tom barely slept anymore so dark bags formed under his eyes and he always looked so tired but whenever he closed his eyes he always remembered that night.

Tord tried talking to him and it began to work. He quickly picked up that he couldn’t touch the man without him violently flinching away, apologising than leaving the room in a hurry and always looked on the brink of tears.

One night Tord had walked in on Tom having a mental breakdown as he had to tell him dinner was ready. He quickly rushed to his side, asking what’s wrong and helped him breath normally again.

Tord was taken back when Tom matched himself onto the Norwegian, clinging to him tightly.

The Norwegian carefully and cautiously rubbed his hand up and down Toms back, not wanting to have him start crying again.

Soon Tom was crying out to Tord of what happened to him so many years ago and Tord wants to find that guy and snap his fucking neck.

But he stays with Tom and comforts him, soon pressing a kiss to his head gently, playing with his hair.

A few years past once again and Tord and Tom are in a happy relationship with each other.

They live on their own as they can afford to and Edd and Matt also got in a relationship so they didn’t want to bother each other.

Tom now goes to therapy about his alcoholic tendencies and about the trauma he was forced to go through.

Thomas now thinks he’s better enough now to initiate consensual sex with Tord.

He does on his boyfriend’s birthday but as they’re making out and Tord slides his hands into Tom's shirt everything starts to feel wrong and off.

He feels like he wants to throw up and cry and push Tord off him all at the same time but he doesn’t as he wants this to be a very special birthday for Tord.

Soon as he feels Tord undoing his pants he lets out a sob, kicking him away quickly and scrambled to get off the bed, hugging his arms around his body.

He sat on the ground near the door, quickly apologising over and over again. He half expects Tord to hell at him, tell him nasty things and force himself upon Tom.

But he finds a blanket wrapped his shoulders and Tommee bear being dropped into his lap gently, Tord sitting in front of him with a small smile.

‘It’s okay darling’ Tom hears his boyfriend say as he waits patiently for Tom to calm down enough to pull him into a soft hug.

Tord’s reassuring him that they don’t need to have sex and that he’s perfectly fine with never having sex if it means Tom is comfortable in the relationship and is safe.

And they don’t. They never fuck or get close to it and Tord is perfectly okay with it. 

They get married though and adopt a kid, Tord giving them the sex talk when it comes to it.

They’re a happy couple together that doesn’t need to fuck to be happy together and they have a happy family.

Tom starts getting confident again to wear normal shirts or go to the bar again to drink but only a little to get him buzzed.

A few nights he sees the guy again, he tells Tord and suddenly there’s a report on the news that he died.

Nobody knows how and Tom notices a glint in Tord’s eye as they watch. Tom instantly knew what he didn’t but didn’t say anything, just snuggling into the man and changed the channel to watch something better.

Thomas is happy with his husband and kid, he rarely drinks anymore and he’s getting better at facing his trauma and his future is bright for him.

Soon both Tord and Tom die at a good old age, happy together and they’re happy together wherever they landed in the afterlife.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was basically all over the place and even more sorry if some parts were confusing to read oof


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: not rlly anything bad, just mentions of depression, alcoholism, name calling and rlly that’s it
> 
> Also uhh, give me ideas pls but only request it on the first chapter so I can keep tract

I stared at the taller man in front of me, tears threatening to fall from my  **~~_disgusting_ ~~ ** black eyes. Tord’s shoulders bounced up and down slowly, hearing heavy breathing escaping him as his hands gripped at the dining table underneath him as he looked over it and me.

“Is… Is that h-how you really think of m-me…?” I asked quietly, fingers trembling as I gripped at my stained hoodie as I averted my gaze to the table as I stayed seated.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes that Tord’s shoulders slacked as he continued to stare at me, probably now only realising what he had yelled at me.

It made it all worse that he had yelled it all while Edd and Matt were in the room. I could feel their gazes on both of us. I knew that they were probably agreeing with him in their minds but were shocked that Tord actually voiced it out loud.

“No. Look, Tom. I didn’t mean anything I sa-“

“You called me an attention whore and a depressed fat alcoholic!” I retorted, cutting him off from finishing his sentence and now was looking up at him once again to glare at his face. I stood up as well, hands clenched on either side of me.

Tord slowly stood up straighter as he stared at me and I watched as his eyes formed into a glare.

“Well it wouldn’t kill you to A, stop drinking, B,  _ lose a few pounds _ and C! Go see a therapist about your ‘problems’!” He yelled, making air quotes when he said ‘problem’.

“Well it wouldn’t kill  _ YOU _ to stop smoking! I’m surprised you don’t have lung cancer because you smoke like three packs a day!” I slammed my hands on the table, now in the position Tord was in just before.

“ _ GUYS _ !” Edd yelled before I felt him grab my wrist and begin dragging me to a room, holding Tord tightly with his wrist. He shoved us into the bathroom and glared at us both.

“I want you guys to stay in here until you apologise to each other!” He told us and closed the door before we heard some shuffling than footsteps walking off.

I heard Tord mutter something before shoving past me and opened the door before I heard it slam close again.

“He moved the bookcase in front of it. That little prick.” Tord told me and turned around to me.

“Well we wouldn’t be here if you didn’t comment around some stuff _ I can’t help _ .” I told him, glaring at him.

“Oh yeah? What is it that you can’t help?” He moved over to me and looked over me, crossing his arms.

“That I’m  _ fat _ or I don’t know,  _ depressed  _ and an  _ alcoholic _ ? I can’t help those as it’s something I’ve been used to for ages!” I told him before shoving him away from me.

“You can help being an alcoholic and fat by not drinking anymore and doing some exercise you fatass!” Tord shoved me in return, glaring at me more.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that? It’s not that simple!” I shoved him back and I shook my hands by my side to help myself stim. I didn’t have any stimulating toys because I was trapped in the bathroom.

“Ughh! Just shut up already! And stop with that weird thing with your hands!” He yelled before he shoved me once again. My back hit the wall this time and I let out a small noise of pain.

I slid down and teared up, hands grabbing at my hair instead now and foot tapped against the ground. I felt my eyes grow hot and itchy as tears slipped down them.

I could feel Tord staring holes into my head as I tried to calm myself down.

“Are you seriously crying because I pushed you a bit too hard? God you’re such a baby!”

I stood up quickly and glared at him, shoving him until he ended up falling over.

“Shut up! Shut! Up!” I yelled at him, kicking his side a few times.

“I can’t help that I stim! I can’t control it you ass! And I can’t control that I cry over the smallest of things! Or… Or that I'm an alcoholic!” I moved away from him and sat down again, hands gripping at my hair once again.

“I find comfort in drinking or eating! It helps me relax so just… just fuck off! I’m sorry that I can’t have a perfect body like… like you!” I squeezed my eyes shut and tugged at my hair more, my tears staining my face and causing it to go red as my breathing went heavier as it grew more difficult for me to breath.

I felt Tord staring at me and it made me huddle closer into myself, tugging at my hair as sobs left my body. Soon I felt the other unravel me and pull me into his chest, rubbing my back softly.

I whimpered softly and tried pulling away from him but he held me close to his body, his free hand moving to sit me on his lap better and then play with my hair.

“I’m sorry Thomas.” I heard him say after a few minutes of silence once I had calmed down a bit.

I shifted and rested my face on his shoulder, gently gripping his hoodie as I stared at the door behind him.

I didn’t respond to him, just simply nodding a little in return and sighed shakily, closing my eyes and rubbed my eyes and cheeks to get rid of the wetness from crying.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost motivation cuz I didn’t know how to end it lmao


End file.
